Around the girl's table
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are adults and now they gather to talk about life and everything else.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Around the girl's table**

**Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer sit around a big black round ebony table at Aria's and Ezra's house, talking about everything and anything.**

"Hanna, how does it feel to be a wife and mother?" says Spencer.

"It's the best feeling ever. Finally I have the life I've always wanted. The life where I'm not 'Hefty Hanna' and where we no longer have to fear the evil of 'A' anymore." says Hanna.

"Yeah! Thank God for being free from 'A' and the darkness that the freak brought to our beautiful town. I was afraid that 'A' would kill Paige too, just like 'A' killed Maya." says Emily. "I don't think I could stand to lose another love. One time is kinda like one too many."

"I agree, Em. My life without Ezra would be sad and empty. Everyday with a true love is worth more than all the money in the world. Love and friendship make you strong." says Aria.

"That's true...even though we've been close to death more than once. I was almost run over by a car." says Hanna. "Ewww! Don't wanna think about it."

"Oh, then don't, Han." says Emily. "Each one of us have faced the danger. I had to go up in a 1 on 1 confrontation with 'A' in the greenhouse. My life could have been over right there."

"I was held at gunpoint by 'A' at church and if it wasn't for Ezra I'd be dead now." says Aria.

"Ezra would do anything to save you, Aria." says Spencer. "I was almost killed when Mona was trying to force me to help her to kill Paige."

"Speakin' about Paige...where is that wife of yours, Em?" says Aria. "I thought she wanted to be here with us."

"And she did, but she had to work late again." says Emily.

"I'm sorry that I almost joined the fuckin' stupid A-team..." says Spencer.

"We forgave you, Spencie...and remember...Toby was on the A-team against his will, but still...he was so it's natural for you to walk on the line between good and evil." says Aria.

"Yes, but that's no excuse, Aria. I was too damn love-sick to think clearly. What if I had joined the A-team and been forced to kill one of you ladies? My poor soul would've been damaged forever. It would break both my soul and my mind to have to kill a friend. I could never do it." says Spencer.

"Nobody wanna kill a friend, Spence. That's one of the worst things someone could do." says Emily.

"Thank God that Rosewood is free from 'A' now." says Hanna.

"I feel the same. People in this town has seen too much evil, sadness and death. Nice that all of that's over. The darkness is history in the past. Now we gotta look forward. We all have good a good life now." says Aria.

"Hanna...how's lil' Ella doin'...?" says Spencer.

"My daughter's 100% okey. She and Caleb was playin' video-games when I left." says Hanna. "They are probably still playin'...I mean they can play for hours."

"Seems like Caleb is a good father." says Aria.

"He's an awesome dad to little Ella." says Hanna. "Since we're talkin' about daughters, where's Belle?"

"At home, readin' books. She's got Ezra's and my passion for classic literature." says Aria.

"Hanna, it's so cute that you're pretty much the only one who call Aria's daughter Belle and not Aria Junior." says Emily.

"I prefer to call her Belle." says Hanna with a smile.

"You can call her what you feel is best, Hanna. You're Belle's godmother or extra-mommy after all." says Aria.

"Wanna follow me to Alison's grave tomorrow?" says Emily.

"Yes, of course." says Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

"I wish Ali was still with us." says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Me too. She was awesome." says Emily.

"Em, don't think about Ali in a romantic way. I'm your wife, babe." says Paige as she enter the room.

"Paige my love, you're here!" says a very happy Emily as she run over to her wife and hug her.

"Mmm, kiss me, Emily!" says Paige.

"Yes, foxy lady!" says Emily as she give Paige a nice sexy kiss.

"Sorry, Em. I can't stay. My boss only gave me a short break. See you at home later, okey?" says Paige.

"Sure, Paige! Love you." says Emily.

Paige leave.

Emily return to her seat by the table.

"You chicks are so cute together." says Hanna to Emily.

"Awww, thanks!" says Emily in a soft sweet tone.

"Em, you're lucky to have a woman like Paige. She's very good for you." says Spencer.

"Yes. Paige is my soul-mate." says Emily.

"We're happy for you, Em." says Aria.

"Totally!" says Hanna.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are mature adult women now, but they are still as good friends as they were during their teen-years. The friendship they share can never be destroyed. Not by 'A' and not by anyone else.

**The End.**


End file.
